User talk:Abethedemon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Abethedemon page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 01:54, March 21, 2012 Sloshedtrain 03:23, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 18:36, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm Letting You Off With a Warning The "The Number of the Beast" page you added doesn't belong here and was thus immediately deleted. This is a site for stories not song lyrics. I seriously doubt that Dickenson (I'm assuming he was the one to write the lyrics) was thinking, "Hey, lets write a song so it can be uploaded to a website 20+ years from now". I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:15, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, Well Now Look What You Did I thought I made it clear that The Number of the Beast didn't belong here. Instead of appealing the deletion you went ahead and deliberately what I said shouldn't have been done in the first place again. And then you got smacked in the back of the head with the banhammer. Have you learned your lesson? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:28, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Don't add "The" titled pastas to the T page. This should explain what I am talking about. I'm warning you once. Sloshedtrain 19:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 04:54, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for editing Wario Land 3! I would've put the picture in myself but I didn't have time, what with all the editing to do! Please keep reading and leave comments on the talk page. Spread the link around, so my story can be shared! It's updated daily! [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 01:14, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain 22:48, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 19:15, August 6, 2012 (UTC)